


Noise

by Tanukayi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: Jackie Morrison是一位近乎完美的女性，她几乎受到身边所有人的爱慕和照顾，然而她却选择了与她身份地位极其不相配的Gabriel Reyes作为她的伴侣。这段被所有人都不看好的恋情在三个月前终于被Morrison亲自结束了，她近乎绝情的行为却招来了Reyes的针对性报复。





	Noise

Gabriel Reyes虽然有着天使的名字，内心却住在一个恶魔。  
“你醒着，不要试图瞒过我的双眼，我高贵的Morrison小姐。”  
Reyes早就已经不可能还像他们仍然是恋人的时候那样尝试尽量轻柔地对Jackie Morrison说话了。Morrison是一只出身高贵因而高傲自大的猫，她从来都没体谅过Reyes在他们的交往之间付出的精力和作出的改变，所以对于Morrison来说，这只是又一次的Gabriel Reyes这个人漠视自己的意愿的针对性暴力行为而已。以Jesus之名，Morrison敢肯定Reyes在内心更乐意用婊子或者荡妇来称呼自己，在洛杉矶街头长大的Reyes根本就从来没有明白过“礼貌”这个词是怎么拼写的。  
Morrison不满自己遭遇的人与事，看，她湛蓝的眼睛甚至还没有睁开来看过Reyes一眼。因为Reyes用黑色胶布封住了她的嘴巴，用攀山绳反绑了她的双手和双脚，将她丢到了车的后备箱里。她原本是要去参加一个欢快的假日派对的，这位备受瞩目的Morrison小姐应该出现在会场上，顺理成章地成为派对的焦点。自从她离开了家乡伯明顿来到洛杉矶那天开始，她的身边从来就不缺乏各种各样的狂蜂浪蝶，他们受Morrison纯洁的外表所蛊惑而着迷，又被她得体的礼仪和谈吐加深吸引。Morrison绝对是一个洁身自好的女人，她看不起那些男人，偏偏就曾经看上了Gabriel Reyes。在嘴巴被黏上的前一秒，可怜的Jackie认为自己人生做过的最错的决定就是与Gabriel Reyes这个疯子交往。  
从Reyes粗暴的动作中，Morrison读得出他是绝对不会原谅她的。  
因为他知道了那件事了吗？不，Morrison认为自己隐瞒得很完美，他不可能知道并且迁怒于自己的。  
Reyes撕开了黑色胶布，Morrison毫无仪态地张大了嘴呼吸新鲜的空气。今天为了派对她还涂上了新买的口红，现在早就被蹭得斑斑驳驳了。  
“别装死，你该睁开眼睛好好看看周围的，Jackie。”  
她不知道Reyes想把自己绑架到什么地方去，她根本毫无头绪。  
他们在三个月前就分手了，是Morrison先提出来的，Reyes没有反对，更加没有大吵大闹。他们就像是平常人说的那样，和平分手，再见也是朋友——怎么可能。当天晚上，Morrison的邮箱就被黑掉了，等她重新夺回自己的邮箱的控制权，她发现她的通信列表里的异性统统被删除了。她知道是谁做的，而在她生气之前，她接到了朋友的来电，说Reyes打伤了几个人，现在在警察局等着保释，不用明说Morrison也知道那几个被打伤的可怜虫肯定是跟自己来往得较为频密的异性。就这样，三个月内，Morrison不断受到了Reyes的骚扰——这些骚扰都不是正面的，因为不明原因，Reyes拒绝和Morrison发生什么正面冲突，换言之，这三个月期间，他们根本没有正式见过面。  
直到现在，而她躺在汽车后备箱里，Reyes则大摇大摆地俯视着她。  
为了这次周末派对Morrison特意选了一件黑色的低胸礼服，因为被捆着的姿势，礼服的吊带早就顺着肩膀滑了下去，一边的乳房几乎完全暴露出来。今天她穿了透明胸罩，这跟半裸已经没什么区别了，而Reyes也不可能有帮她整理好衣衫的打算。  
“看着我，Jackie，”Reyes捧起了Morrison的脸，“现在，睁开眼睛。”  
他用命令的语气向Morrison下达指令，就像长官对待他手下的新兵那样。  
Morrison一直都很讨厌Reyes对她的这种态度，但Reyes的声线就像有某种魔力，使得她的身体不受自己的控制，乖乖地听从Reyes的指令。所以最后，她还是睁开了她的眼睛，眼里面溢满了泪水。Morrison很清楚这不是因为恐惧而流出来的泪水。  
长达三个月没有见面，Reyes的样子总体和以前没什么区别，只是脸上细小的伤疤又多了几条。  
他总是和别人发生纷争，而纷争总会招来不必要的打斗。  
在和Reyes交往的那段时间，Morrison总是担心哪天Reyes就会死在哪条暗巷的角落。  
“欢迎回家，Jackie。”  
Reyes往Morrison的手臂上注射了少量的麻醉剂，那种晕眩的感觉还没能彻底离开Morrison的大脑。她柔软的身体被他单手扶正，现在半倚在车厢上，瞳孔涣散，找不准焦点但仍然努力看向Reyes指着的方向。  
她认得Reyes指着的那座建筑物，那是Reyes居住的公寓。她曾经来过好几次，几乎每次都会在那个狭小的公寓里过夜，当然，夜不寂寞。  
但是现在他们分手了。Morrison以为自己这辈子都没有可能再来到这座公寓跟前，而Reyes又强行把她带了回来。他好像善心大发，解开了捆住Morrison手脚的绳索，并且帮她整理好凌乱的衣服，让她暂时看起来和那位派对公主没什么太大的差异。  
公寓大堂的保安还认得漂亮的Morrison小姐，当Reyes扶着她进来的时候，还热情地朝他们打了一声招呼。  
进入电梯的时候，Morrison终于使出一点力气，推开了Reyes。  
她整个人软绵绵地撞到了电梯壁上，好不容易被Reyes整理好的肩带又滑了下去。脚下那双高跟鞋让她站得不太稳，在几乎要狼狈地顺着电梯壁滑到地面上之前，Reyes伸手将她提了起来。  
“……放开我。”  
“你站都站不稳。”  
“你以为拜谁所赐。”  
电梯升起时带来的压力让Morrison几乎要吐出来，这种感觉比坐过山车要刺激多了，她敢保证Reyes根本没有把握好麻醉剂的剂量。见鬼的，他到哪里搞来麻醉剂和注射器的？  
几乎是又拉又拽，她又回到了那个脏乱的小公寓房里。  
Reyes不是一个爱收拾的人，而Morrison也不是什么热爱帮男友整理的贤惠女友，所以他的公寓一直都是保持着这样的状态。  
还好，至少床是干净的，Reyes从来都不将食物弄上去。  
Morrison被Reyes扔到了不怎么软的床垫上，在Morrison从天旋地转的感觉中找准方向之前，Reyes从后面压了上来。  
薄薄的礼服根本隔不开什么东西。Morrison明显感觉到Reyes胯间那根滚烫如铁的东西抵在了自己的股间。  
她知道那是什么，她甚至还颇熟悉那东西。  
“给我放尊重点，Gabriel，我们已经不是那种关系了。”  
“那又有什么关系？”  
在Morrison一个恍神之间，她的内裤就被脱了下来，扔到了地上。  
如果可以，Morrison很想直接用高跟鞋的跟敲碎Gabriel Reyes这个人的头盖骨。  
Damn it。  
那根东西在她的大腿根来回摩擦，敏感的皮肤立即就开始升温。  
Reyes突然俯下身，贴着Morrison的耳边说：“我调查过你身边所有男人，没有人能破坏我和你之间的感情。”  
Morrison很想冷笑一声来回应，不过最后她还是做不出什么表情。  
“我不阻止你要这么想。”  
“还想骗我吗Jackie？我说过的，不要试图瞒过我的双眼。”  
Morrison不安地扭动着身体，饱满的乳房却一把被Reyes抓住，钳制住了她的行动。  
“不要自欺欺人了，Gabe，我们已经完了。”  
“我拿到了你的就诊记录。”  
Morrison突然浑身一震。  
Reyes的声音就像是恶魔一样，冰冷而且充满了戾气。  
“为什么要杀死我们的孩子，Jackie？”  
Morrison发现自己的身体止不住地颤抖，恐惧就像墨水滴到纸上那样，慢慢扩散成一个圆，染黑了她的理智。  
“少自作多情了，那不是你的孩子，Gabriel。”  
“哦？”Reyes反而笑了起来，“我的乡下女孩竟然还会跟别的男人有一腿，真是出乎我的意料。”  
Morrison收紧了拳头，她在试图撑起自己的身体。  
她不是一个缺乏锻炼娇气不已的少女，如果不是麻醉剂，她和Reyes之间还说不定谁能在打斗中占上风。  
只要她能摆脱麻醉剂对她的神经的影响。  
Reyes知道Morrison在想什么。他们长时间的交往让Reyes几乎能读懂Morrison的所有小心思，她是如此不能藏住秘密，所以他才会在第一时间察觉到Morrison想要隐瞒什么。  
例如那个已经被她亲手杀死的他们的孩子。  
根据那份就诊记录，Reyes甚至能推算出那孩子是他们哪次做爱的产物。  
肌肤贴着肌肤的感觉非常不好受，Morrison企图用手肘往后击向Reyes的腰，从而摆脱他的压制。  
过去这很有效，因为Reyes从来不曾坚持强硬地对待过她。  
只是现在什么都变了。Reyes的双手非常用力地抓住了Morrison的手臂关节，痛得Morrison叫了出来。  
只是眨眼的事情，Morrison还没从手臂上的痛感中清醒过来，Reyes那双关节宽大的手就按住了她的后脑，把她的脸按在了枕头上。Morrison能发出的一切声音都被闷在了不怎么柔软的人工海绵中，包括她的呼吸，很快，Morrison就开始慌不择路地挣扎起来，她尝试用着一切她能够做得到的方法，来摆脱压在她身上的沉石。  
Reyes在Morrison因为缺氧而失去意识的前一刻扯着她后脑的金发将她的脸抬起来。  
Morrison的妆已经糊成一团，头发凌乱，衣衫不整，完全看不出她在两小时前还是一位端庄美丽的将要参加一场派对的年轻女性。  
Reyes将Morrison翻过来，非常满意地打量着她现在狼狈不堪的模样。  
本来他就不是因为Morrison那张讨人喜欢的脸才爱上她的，没有那些工业品的装饰，他眼中的Jackie Morrison仍然充满了魅力。只要Jackie Morrison仍然是那个属于他一个人的Jackie Morrison。他还记得自己第一次看见Morrison在农场帮忙干活时的照片的那股兴奋感，如果可以，他更想要得到那个未经受任何世俗污染的农场女孩Jackie Morrison。  
Morrison的咳嗽声让他一下子从回忆中回到了现实，在颜色已经混成一团的妆底下，Reyes还是能看见她原本脸色泛起了不正常的潮红。  
咳嗽结束之后，Morrison用她沙哑的声音说：“你不应该这样对我，Gabriel。”  
“那你又是怎样对我和我们的孩子的？”  
提到了“孩子”的时候，Morrison的身体明显地颤栗起来。  
Reyes的脸色沉了下来，他知道Morrison在想什么。  
“你从一开始就不打算生下那个孩子。”  
“不，”Morrison反驳了他，“你说错了，那个孩子从一开始就不该存在。”  
Reyes捏住了她的下颚，拉近了她的脸，香水的气味冲进他的鼻腔，让他皱了一下眉。  
“为什么？”Reyes不带任何情绪地问。  
Morrison半眯着眼睛，心跳声大得让她快要耳鸣。  
“还用说吗？”她觉得说话也耗掉了不少力气，但她必须要说，她需要和Gabriel Reyes说清楚，“我不想要我和你的孩子。”  
话音刚落，清脆的“啪”的一声就撕裂开了Morrison的听觉。  
Reyes就打了Morrison一个重重的耳光，让她的脸不得不歪到一边。她的牙齿碰到了柔软的口腔内壁，划出了一道细小的裂口，淡淡的血腥味蔓延在她的口腔内。  
她以为接下来她要承受Reyes愤怒的攻击。  
这不是第一次。他们曾经有过无数次争吵，无数次肢体冲突，他们之间互有胜负，但Morrison知道，以往的每一次，都没有这次这样紧压到她的喉咙，让她错觉自己无法顺畅地呼吸。  
然而Reyes最后还是没有动手，他看似温柔地抚摸上Morrison的脸，因为那些乱七八糟的化妆品，她的脸的触感并不好，但Reyes似乎也不介意。  
这异样的温柔让Morrison以为Reyes会停手，但最终她还是估错了。  
Reyes凑到了Morrison的耳边，轻声细语地说：“我不会原谅你的，你就是个杀人凶手。”  
在她还没作出及时的反应之前，Reyes轻易一扯，就将她穿着的黑色礼服给撕成两半。Morrison尖叫了一声，但根本没什么作用，随即她的内衣裤就被Reyes给无情地扯下来了。  
Morrison的肌肤并不是吹弹可破的光滑，这是她以前长期从事农活留下来的痕迹，但这对于Reyes来说却异常迷人。这略显粗糙的皮肤才能说明Morrison并不是那个游走在洛杉矶上流社会之间的上层精英，而是那个属于伯明顿乡间的真正纯洁无暇的少女。Morrison知道Reyes在怀念些什么，但她早就清楚自己已经不是那个无知懵懂的少女了。  
她不会再给机会Reyes的。  
Morrison提起脚往Reyes的胯间踢，却被Reyes事先察觉她的企图，捉住了她的脚踝。  
“听说你交了个新男友？”  
Reyes用嘴拉开了高跟鞋的带子，鞋哐当一声就掉到了地板上。  
Morrison埋怨麻醉剂的效果，她几乎咬牙切齿地说：“是啊，他可比你优秀多了。”  
Reyes将她的脚往上压，她柔软的身体折了起来。  
明明是夏天，Morrison却因为Reyes的视线而额头冒汗。  
他的双眼在看着她的下体，没有了任何布料的保护，那个粉红色的入口就这样暴露在Reyes那双漆黑如夜的眼睛里。  
他们做过无数次爱，Reyes看过无数次Morrison的身体，但这么着迷还是第一次，这让Morrison浑身不舒服。  
“你这是强奸。”Morrison想让自己的声音听起来尽量冷静，不希望自己的胆怯暴露给对方知道。  
Reyes嘲笑她作出的努力，“我根本不在乎。”  
Morrison像鱼一样扭动起来，又迅速被Reyes按住了身体，这时候Morrison喘着粗气说：“从来就没有你在乎的东西。”  
“不，我有。”  
因为这个出乎意料的答案，Morrison愣了一下，但很快就被下体传来的疼痛给唤回了意识。Reyes粗长的手指强行挤进了她的阴道，并且在里面搅动和抠弄，一阵阵刺痛像是电流一般冲上Morrison的大脑。  
“你……想……做什么……”  
Reyes的动作完全不轻柔，他几乎要弄破阴道壁的黏膜。  
“让你将我给你的精液还给我。”  
听到这句话，Morrison几乎怀疑Reyes精神出现什么问题。  
“你疯了？！Gabe！”  
突如其来的刺痛让Morrison尖叫了一声，为了避免这样奇怪的叫声传到外面去，她迅速地捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“把我的精液还给我，把我的孩子还给我，你这个婊子！”  
突然的高声吓得Morrison的心跳失去了原有的频率，她的双手无力地转而抵住Reyes的胸膛，想要把他尽量推开，可是僵硬的肌肉无论如何都使不出来力气，下体传来的一阵阵痛楚更加让她头昏脑涨。  
“停手……不要……”  
她的阴道开始本能的分泌粘液，让对方的手指更加顺畅地进出。  
Reyes知道她的敏感点在哪里，当他恶意地碾磨那一点的时候，快感混合着痛楚几乎让Morrison失去理智地大叫起来。  
她猜得到Reyes想要什么。她大腿内侧的肌肤已经感觉到对方胯间那头野兽炙热得像根火棍，就像过去他们感情仍然深厚的时候那样，在渴求什么，在期待什么，她全都知道。  
Reyes想再要一个孩子。  
向来要强的她的声音在此时也带上了哭腔，“求求你……Gabe……”  
Reyes一手握住她的乳房，力道大得能留下一个红色的指印。  
“求我什么？”  
“放过我……”  
Reyes冷笑了一声，“你走进医院的时候想过放过他吗？”  
他的舌尖轻轻舔着Morrison冰凉的耳背，唇舌交缠造出的水声传入她的耳中，“我不会原谅你，无论如何都不会原谅你。”  
他让Morrison的一条腿勾住自己的肩膀，而他的另一只脚压住了她另一条腿，让对方保持双腿大张的姿势。因为肌肉紧绷，Morrison觉得自己的两脚几乎要抽起筋来，她现在就像喝下了魔药的小美人鱼，鱼尾被不可言状的力量分裂成两条腿。  
痛，真的很痛。  
“不……”  
Reyes抽出了自己的手指，将他完全勃起的阴茎撞入了她的穴口。  
被猛地贯穿的Morrison大叫了一声，她不是没有接纳过Reyes的阴茎，她的穴口也不是毫无润滑，但是心理上的排斥让她的阴道紧缩起来，竭力地排斥着Reyes继续前进，而Reyes则似乎企图靠着他的肉刃劈开Morrison的身体，强硬地撑开了紧致的阴道。  
被擦破了的阴道壁流下了湿滑的血，Morrison这时候因为痛入骨髓的刺激已经双眼溢满了泪水。  
在将阴茎完全插入对方的阴道的时候，Reyes摸上Morrison早就一塌糊涂的脸庞，并俯身轻轻吻了一下她的眼角。  
Morrison在那瞬间失神了一下，“Gabe……”  
Reyes故意用手指捏住了对方的阴蒂，吓得Morrison又尖叫起来。她的四肢开始瑟瑟发抖，而Reyes正在贪婪地掠夺着，毫无温柔可言的抽插动作每次都摩擦过她体内刮伤的伤口，带出一些新鲜的血，滴落到床单上。  
和痛不欲生的Morrison不一样，火热的阴道包裹着他的阴茎，这给Reyes带来的只有快感。  
“我们会再有一个孩子的，Jackie。”  
Morrison无助地看着有些发霉的天花板，她咬紧了嘴唇，想要避免一切不应该的声音发出来。她不会向Reyes示弱，更加不会沉溺在这强奸的快感中，Reyes正在扮演她人生中最坏的角色，憎恨就像一团越烧越盛的火，开始从她的神经中蔓延开来。  
Reyes的手顺着大腿根慢慢摸上她的腰身，并捏了一把那儿的肉。  
在他们分手的三个月期间，Morrison交了一个新的男友，Reyes耗费了很大的力气去调查那个男人，最后发现那只是Morrison用来推脱其他追求者的借口。从医院出来之后，Jackie Morrison过着寻常的生活，寻常的并没有Gabriel Reyes的生活。  
而Reyes为此感到了极大的愤怒。  
他的手指在Morrison的皮肤上留下了一道道红痕，这时候的Morrison已经有点因为Reyes的操弄而有些神志不清了。  
“看着我的眼睛，Jackie。”  
Reyes抬起了她的脸，强迫她那双漂亮的蓝得如水晶一样的眼睛看着自己。  
这时候Morrison眼中只有一片迷茫。  
“看着我……”  
“不……”  
Reyes又再开始他的攻势，Morrison觉得眼前的画面天旋地转了起来。他舔过Morrison的眼角，就像情人一般，接着来到她的耳边亲昵地说着一些就连过去他们都不会说的情话。  
血已经没有继续再流，她的腿间湿得一塌糊涂。  
他喜欢现在Morrison无力反抗的样子。  
“我知道今天不是你的安全期。”  
听到这句话，Morrison突然又挣扎起来，结果却被Reyes轻易地一手死死地按住了上半身。  
“不，不要内射，求求你，我不能怀孕，Gabe……”  
“为什么不？为什么这么抗拒怀上我的孩子？”  
“不……不要……”  
Reyes加快了速度，快感在一波一波涌来，让Morrison根本分不清楚梦境与现实，耳内听到了很多轰鸣，身体每一寸都传来痛楚但同时又带来了快感。Morrison浑身泛起了潮红，Reyes放开了她，并将她的上半身扶了起来，抱在了怀里。  
温软的怀抱让Morrison眼睛半张。  
Reyes保持着让她靠在自己身上的姿势继续抽插，Morrison的身体绷紧到一个极限，在一次吐息中达到了高潮。  
感觉到精液射进了阴道内，Morrison止不住地发出了一阵颤抖。  
尚处于高潮的余韵中的Morrison只是模糊地感到Reyes的手在轻轻抚摸着她赤裸的背，就像在哄一个孩子一样，轻柔得像根羽毛拂过。  
她认识的Reyes从来都不会这么温柔。  
就在Morrison沉迷其中的瞬间，那双温柔的手瞬间转移到她的脖子上，顺着力道将她压在了床上，后脑重重砸在枕头上。Reyes居高临下地看着Morrison，那犹如魔鬼咒语的话又再被提起。  
“不要忘了Jackie，我不会原谅你。”  
窒息让Morrison的眼球往上翻去，露出了大片眼白，在几乎要被掐死之前，Reyes才终于放开了双手，空气就如洪水一样涌入她的呼吸道，让她又再次剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
她半眯着眼睛，Reyes再次拥她入怀。  
“在你生下我的孩子之前，我不会让你离开这个房间。”  
她无力地沉入床垫中，眼睛根本无法聚焦，腿间都是粘稠的液体混合着白色的精液  
咔擦。  
一把精致的环形锁扣住了Morrison的右脚踝。  
“晚安，Jackie。”

Episode 1  
Morrison在自己的简历上写的名字是“Jack Morrison”，而不是“Jackie Morrison”，她认为这样能让她至少接到面试通知。不是所有女孩子都有胆量在大学毕业之后寻求到军政部门工作的，Morrison是当中的异类，毫无疑问的，她想要到这种地方去。在数十次失败之后，美国战略情报局终于第一次主动向勇敢的Morrison发出了第一封邀请信。  
年轻的Morrison从家乡伯明顿出发前往华盛顿，当她站在五角大楼前的时候，兴奋得几乎要尖叫。  
她剪掉了她的金色长发，用绷带束住胸部，穿着裤子的她看上去就像一个男孩子，战略情报局的官员在第一眼看见她的时候，的确认为来的是“Jack”而不是“Jackie”。  
“愿意为您效命，长官。”Morrison希望自己的声音听起来还算正常，不至于让对方的观感太差。  
“你就是Jack Morrison？”胸前挂着数枚闪亮的勋章的国防官问。  
“其实，”Morrison深呼吸了一口气，“我的名字是Jackie，Jackie Morrison。”  
她不希望这个小小的谎言让她就这样回到伯明顿，但是一直瞒下去对她的影响更大，在衡量了双方的利弊之后，Morrison决定还是坦白了。  
“这没关系。”国防官说出了令Morrison意外的回答，“你的性别对事情没有特别的影响。”  
已经步入了中年的国防官将一份文件推到Morrison跟前。  
Morrison看了一眼上面的内容，脸上做出了惊讶的表情。  
“联合国希望组建一个名为‘守望先锋’的组织来对抗智械危机，我们国家打算派出一支精英部队参与。”  
“你们希望我做什么？”  
“成为守望先锋的象征，或者换个说法，成为它的领导者。”  
Morrison知道自己在心跳加快，“为什么是我？”  
“我们早就调查过你的背景，”国防官笑了一下，却让Morrison不怎么舒服，“不管是Jack还是Jackie，你都是最合适的人选。”  
还在Morrison咀嚼这句话的时候，国防官朝她伸出了手。  
“欢迎你成为我们的伙伴，特工Jackie。”  
曾经有很长一段时间，Morrison都不知道战略情报局选中自己的理由。她接受了军事方面的训练，同时再次将头发留长。很快她就得到了她的第一个大腿枪套，陪同形形式式的军官出席过不少酒会，在正式加入守望先锋之前，Morrison更像是一个保镖，而不是一个特工。  
她说不上喜欢那样的工作，当她第一次得到了命令离开那些声色犬马的酒会到战场上去的时候，她甚至算得上有些迫不及待。  
那时候Jackie Morrison的名声就已经在军政界中传开了。  
“你就是那只小金丝雀？”  
同样被选拔到守望先锋中的军人Gabriel Reyes上下打量着Morrison，今天她穿了军装，贴身的衣服很好地勒出了她的胸型和腰身。他听过很多关于特工Jackie的传言，来自伯明顿乡间的少女，不知道为什么受到了国防官的赏识，很可能是有什么桃色交易，总之这样一个看似娇弱无力的女人就开始游走在不同的政要军人之间。她不是什么善茬，Reyes在看到那双蓝色的眼睛的那一秒就知道，那双眼睛会说话，即使Morrison不发出任何声音，那双眼睛的灵动都能渗入到看到它的人的血液当中。  
作为一名铁血军人，Reyes并不喜欢Morrison混到了他的队伍中。  
“我叫Jackie Morrison。”Morrison尽量保持着她的礼貌，这是她在那些酒场里学会的，尽管她已经看出了Reyes对她的敌视。  
“我对一个会拖后腿的人的名字没兴趣。”  
“我是一名特工，同时也是一名军人。”  
“哦？”  
Morrison抬起她的头，毫不畏惧地直视Reyes的眼睛。  
“我将会和你在同一个战场上，作出比你更杰出的贡献。”  
她拿上了重装的脉冲步枪，然后朝Reyes露出了一个微笑。  
“有本事就追上我的步伐吧，Little Gabe。”

Episode 2  
Morrison失神地坐在床上，她已经忘记自己到底有多久没有离开过这个发出了腐烂臭味的房子了。她的腹部高高隆起，里面孕育了一个小小的生命，Morrison觉得那就像有只小怪物寄宿在她体内一样，挤压着她的内脏，掠夺着她的营养，除了那个腹部，她的躯干比以往更加干瘦，如果不是那些强行注入到她体内的营养剂，Morrison甚至会想自己是不是在某天就会因为营养不良而死在这张床上。  
“早上好。”Reyes推开了卧室的门，他看见Morrison早早就醒了，只是不知道在想些什么。他没有向人打招呼的习惯，只是如果这句话不说，他就更加没有话题与Morrison说了。  
Reyes去拉开了窗帘，室外的强光一下子照了进来，刺痛了Morrison的眼睛。  
“关上。”  
“多晒晒阳光对你们有好处。”  
Morrison知道Reyes是故意的。  
“Ziegler会在今天下午上门检查你的身体。”  
听到了Angela Ziegler的名字，Morrison终于是有了些不同的反应。  
“你是怎么说动她来你这个又脏又臭的狗窝的？”  
“用我们的孩子，”Reyes报复性地捏了捏Morrison的脸颊，一个红印立即就浮上了她的脸，“她很关心我们的孩子。”  
他很放心让Ziegler和Morrison接触，他知道Morrison不会跟Ziegler说任何不应该说的话，在单纯的Ziegler医生看来，Morrison仍然是Reyes的伴侣，他们虽然没有举行婚礼，但已经走到了生儿育女的地步。她为那个将要出生的孩子感到欢喜，在Morrison什么都不说的情况下，Ziegler衷心地祝福着他们的爱情和家庭。  
真是太讽刺了。Morrison打心底不想见到Ziegler，可是Morrison知道Reyes很喜欢隔三差五把她找来，这都是为了她肚子里的孩子，而不是她本身。  
“你就是个骗子，Reyes。”  
“你现在就怀着一个骗子的种，Jackie。”  
Morrison将原本放在被子上的手藏到了被子里，然后稍微侧了一下身体。她在用她的方法拉开和Reyes的距离，尽管这作用并不大。  
Reyes坐到了床上，他慢吞吞的削了一个苹果，挖了核，切成片，用盘子递给了Morrison，Morrison没有拒绝，接过来，一口一口吃了起来。  
如果不是脚上那条链子，时光就像回到了他们还没决裂的时候。  
在守望先锋解散之前，Morrison甚至都没想过自己会和Gabriel Reyes成为一对情侣。  
事情总是变幻莫测的。  
Morrison藏在被子下的那只手悄悄摸上她的肚子。  
她希望变幻莫测的事情能带走她肚子里的这个寄生虫。  
Reyes掀开了被子的一个角，将手伸了进去。在伸手之前，他有注意让自己的手不这么冰凉，以免影响到Morrison的体温。  
Morrison对他的体贴毫不在意，当Reyes的手碰到她的肚皮的时候，她只是厌恶地皱了一下眉头。  
“Ziegler上次来的时候说孩子已经5个月了。”  
他的手掌甚至能感受到新的生命在肌肤之下律动。  
“我欠你一个婚礼，Jackie。”

Episode 3  
Ana Amari是守望先锋为数不多的女性队员之一，是其中作战经验最为丰富的一员，在第一次智械危机结束之后，她晋升为上尉，并成为了战地指挥官的副官。尽管那时候还没有人知道，战地指挥官这个职位将会由谁来担任。  
“已经有不少人提交了退役申请了。”  
在吵杂的军营饭堂里，Ana拿着食盘来到了Morrison的旁边。  
她拿了两瓶盒装牛奶，准备和Morrison分享。她早就发现Morrison很不擅长和别人争夺些什么，即使仅仅是一瓶品质不怎么好加了很多防腐剂的牛奶。Morrison总是谦让，这个习惯不知道是什么时候养成的，但这对需要在战场上生存下来的士兵来说，并不是一个好习惯。  
Morrison向Ana道谢了之后接过那纸盒牛奶。  
“那你呢？”Ana接着问。  
“我？”  
“你的打算，是继续留在守望先锋，还是离开？”  
Morrison愣了半天没有反应，直到Ana用手肘推了推她。  
“Ana？”  
“你心不在焉呢。”  
“对不起，”她揉揉自己的眼睛，“我一直在想事情。”  
“想什么呢？”  
“一些无聊透顶的事。”  
虽然Morrison有意隐瞒，Ana却一眼看穿了Morrison的伪装。  
“跟Gabriel有关的，对吧？”  
提到了Gabriel Reyes，Morrison的表情总会发生有趣的变化。  
“为什么要提到那个讨厌鬼？”她气鼓鼓地反问Ana，想到了Reyes，怒气就似乎从不知道哪里冒出来，笼罩着她的意识。  
“你在担心他会不会退役吗？”  
Morrison抿紧了嘴唇，似乎想要说什么，但又在犹豫要不要说出口。  
“放心吧，Gabriel不会退役的。”Ana笑了笑，接着说下去，“他是战地指挥官的最好人选。”  
“这件事他知道吗？”  
Morrison突然转过了头，盯着Ana的眼睛问。  
“所有人都是这么认为的，我想Gabriel也知道吧。”  
“那他肯定会失望了。”  
Ana露出了疑惑的表情。  
Morrison将头转回去，垂下了眼睑。  
“因为将会成为战地指挥官的人是我。”

Episode 4  
“这是什么？”  
Reyes拿起了桌面上的小药盒，没有经过药盒主人的同意就打开了它，并抽出了里面的说明书。  
“药。”Morrison对Reyes的行为已经习以为常，也不打算多加制止。  
看到了药效那一栏的时候，Reyes皱起了眉。  
“避孕药？”  
Morrison翘起腿坐在了红色的沙发上。  
她刚参加完一场舞会，身上还穿着满足某些人口味的暴露的礼服，这样的动作让她的白皙修长的腿部肌肤几乎全部裸露在空气当中。对此她并不介意，这个房间里只有她和Reyes，安全得很。作为守望先锋的最高指挥官，Morrison总需要隔三差五参与这些无聊透顶而且政治气息浓厚的奢华聚会，这时候她才明白战略情报局一开始安排她作为特工跟随出席各种酒会的用意了。而和Morrison的习以为常完全相反，Reyes对于这种场合完全不在行，身上的西装也勒得他的肌肉生疼，但是作为指挥官的保镖，他必须跟随在Morrison左右。  
哦，这种感觉真是糟糕透了。他真想抓住Morrison后脑的长发，一把将她的脸按到洗漱盆里，洗干净上面滑稽的化妆品。  
“看够的话给我放回原位，士兵。”  
“不要对我发号施令，”Reyes将药盒按在桌面上，“不然我会忍不住给你的丑脸来上一拳，boy scout。”  
药盒里的药已经没了一半了，这说明Morrison服药已经有一段时间了。  
Morrison有不得不长期服用避孕药的理由，这让Reyes浑身不舒服。  
要知道，围绕着Jackie Morrison的桃色新闻可从来都没有间断过的。  
“谁让你吃避孕药的？”  
Reyes还看到过副作用那一栏，药物对身体的负面影响是不可避的，Morrison宁愿接受那些副作用，这背后代表的付出可想而知。  
Morrison觉得Reyes的问题有些莫名，但她还是回答了。  
“还能有谁？我自己要吃的。”  
“为什么要吃避孕药？”  
“当然是为了避孕。”  
“你有很多怀孕的机会？”  
“我有很多怀孕的可能性。”  
所以必须防范于未然。  
Reyes的心情不怎么好，Morrison却主动来到了他身边。  
她故意将冰凉的手放在Reyes的手背上，并在他的耳边说道：“要尝试一下能不能让我怀孕吗？”  
在Reyes作出回应之前，Morrison又迅速放开他，和他拉开了一段距离。  
“开玩笑的。”  
“你平时就是跟那些政要这样开玩笑的？”  
Morrison耸耸肩，“谁知道呢。”

Episode 5  
墙上的钟的指针走到“7”的时候，Reyes如常推开了房间的门。他还穿着没来得及换下来的军装，浑身都是硝烟味。  
Morrison应该感到不安，事实上她的确被不安的情绪所笼罩。  
“Gabriel，你在为谁工作？”  
“和你没关系。”  
他脱下了他的防弹衣，随手扣在了一张椅子的椅背上。  
敏锐的Morrison看见了防弹衣上面数个弹痕，那些痕迹的确可以说是触目惊心了。  
她想要知道更多，于是她从床上下来了。  
这时候的Morrison的肚子已经看得到明显的隆起，衣服掩饰不了她怀孕了的事实。Morrison甚至懒得去推算到底是哪次性交导致的怀孕，自从Reyes将自己绑架回来之后，他们做过无数次爱，每次都是在违背Morrison的意愿下进行的。  
在Morrison的手拿起那件防弹衣之前，Reyes低声地警告她：“你该回到床上去，指挥官。”  
但Morrison明显不想理会Reyes的警告。  
她拎起了那件可以说是破破烂烂的防弹衣，在上面看见了一个骷髅标志。  
“你不应该为他们做事的，Gabe。”  
“那你认为我应该成为谁的走狗？守望先锋吗？”  
Morrison的身体明显的抖了一下。  
“可别忘记了Jackie，守望先锋已经解散了。”  
Reyes伸手将愣神的Morrison拉近，将她拥入怀中。  
湿热的呼吸直接打在了对方的脸上，就像他们曾经热恋的时候接过无数次的吻一样，他们的脸颊将要碰到了一起。  
在Reyes看来，Morrison散发着一股甜腻的香气，能麻痹他的神经。  
以及挑起他的性欲。  
Reyes伸手解开了Morrison的薄衣，双手抓住肩膀的位置，一下子就将她的上衣给剥了下来，高挺丰满的乳房立即就裸露了出来，然后Reyes的双手很快就紧握住那对乳房。  
Morrison一个激灵，想要推开Reyes。他的确捏痛了她了。  
“放开我，Gabriel！”  
Reyes的一只手转而顺着滑腻的肌肤扶上她的后腰，慢慢地一步一步将Morrison往后逼，一个不留神，Morrison就被他稳当当地放倒在床上。  
他俯下身，张嘴咬上Morrison涨红了的乳头，酸麻的感觉让Morrison几乎要叫出来。她的身体已经做好了孕育新生命的准备，Reyes只是轻轻一咬，腥甜的乳汁就喷溅而出，察觉到自己身体本能的行为，Morrison羞得满脸通红，并开始胡乱捶打着Reyes。  
“快点放开我Gabe，放开我……不要……”  
溢出来的乳汁顺着乳房滑落，沾湿了她的薄衣。这样的行为与羞辱她并没有太大区别，Morrison的声音已经几乎是哀求了，她只希望Reyes能停下来。  
但Reyes无视了她所有诉求。  
当Reyes褪下她的裤子，并将她的大腿强行掰开的时候，Morrison放弃了任何挣扎，闭上了眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇。  
Morrison知道Reyes不会伤害自己，因为他不会伤害她肚子里那个小生命。  
当他的阴茎涂满了润滑剂，以无比温柔的动作进入她的身体的同时，Morrison终于忍不住泪水，任由那些生理性的眼泪流了出来。  
她觉得自己的喉咙都被堵住了，什么声音都发不出来。  
Reyes的喘息和自己的心跳声回荡在她的耳朵深处，皮肉碰撞的声音一下一下的敲打着她的耳骨。她的头变得非常重，她相信要是Reyes敢抬起自己的上半身，她绝对会吐他一身，尽管她的胃明明什么东西都没有。  
在毫无预料的情况下，Reyes空出了一只手，摸上了她被汗水打湿的长发。  
Morrison的头发曾经剪短，后来因为各样的原因她又不得不留长。她有过无数理由改变自己的外貌，但从来就未曾为过自己选择过什么。  
“Jackie……”  
对方的眼睛里都是水雾，根本看不清Reyes的样子。  
少有的她的手紧紧地攀上了Reyes的后背，就像溺水的人找到了一根浮木，死死抓住，怎么都不愿意放开，尖利的指甲几乎要掐进肉里面。  
Reyes呢喃着Morrison的名字，不管对方能否听见，他都在坦诚地诉说着自己的爱意。  
湿润的抽插每次都能顶到了子宫口，顶得Morrison意乱情迷，她张大了口，贪婪地呼吸着房间里不怎么流通的空气。一次又一次进入和抽离，摩擦得她全身都在发热，她几乎用尽了自己所有的精力来面对Reyes一次又一次的进攻，快感像块巨石，碾磨着她的神经和理智，内心深处的那点欲望似乎终于被小小的一点火给点燃了，嘭的一声就蔓延开来。  
她开始迷失了自我，夹带着哭腔放声地呻吟起来。  
一阵痉挛绞住了Reyes的阴茎，他知道Morrison达到高潮了。  
他打算亲吻Morrison满是泪的眼角，就像以前做过的无数次一样，Morrison却侧过了头，避开了他的嘴唇。  
“我恨你，Gabriel Reyes。”

Episode 6  
餐厅里放着柔和的爵士乐，餐桌上放着精致的餐点，酒杯里盛着半杯红酒。  
Morrison有很多次和人共进晚餐的经验，不过对象是Gabriel Reyes还是第一次。她也不知道自己怎么就答应了Reyes的邀请，对方明明是个连西装都穿不习惯的糙汉，这次却放弃了戴着他那顶毛线帽，约她到高级餐厅。她原本还赌Reyes根本完全不懂餐桌礼仪，谁知道他没有一处地方做错，一切看起来都是这么完美，他们就像一对普通的朋友，安静地吃着属于自己的晚餐。  
这不应该。她和Reyes之间不应该有这么和平的时候。  
“不习惯吗？”看Morrison停下了手，Reyes问。  
Morrison索性将刀叉放了下来，“的确不习惯，你为什么要邀请我？”  
“我以为这儿会更适合你现在的身份。”  
“不，问题不在这儿，”Morrison有些急躁，“为什么是我？”  
“没看出来吗？”  
“看出什么？”  
“我们在约会。”  
Morrison庆幸自己没有在这时候喝水，不然肯定一口喷出来。  
“你在开玩笑吧Gabe？”  
他们昨天才在守望先锋的总部大吵了一架，因为Morrison认为暗影守望不适合执行在直布罗陀的任务，而暗影守望的领导者Reyes认为指挥官Morrison不应该干涉暗影守望的行动。他们几乎在会议室打起来，如果不是Ana还有其他人及时阻止，他们将会成为今天早上的新闻头条。Morrison认为他们的关系这辈子都不会改善，Reyes对Morrison持有偏见，而Morrison有属于自己的傲慢，这注定了他们连朋友都做不成。  
Morrison想，大概是Reyes想要戏弄自己。  
不过Reyes的表情又太过严肃了，看样子又不像是一个恶作剧。  
“我没有在开玩笑。”他一本正经地说，“我喜欢你，Ana认为我需要主动说出来，所以她帮我预定了这家餐厅的位置。”  
“如果Ana不提醒你，你打算怎样？”  
“跟你吵一辈子的架。”  
Morrison没有表现得有多吃惊，相反，她噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“所以这就是你的求爱方式，Gabriel。”  
“没错。”  
“还故意挑在我们刚吵完架之后约我出来？”  
“这家餐厅的预约很紧张，Ana是三天前预约的，我没想到我们在昨天会吵架。”  
也就是说，一切都是巧合。Morrison有些意外Reyes会解释这些事。  
“你就没想过我不答应你的邀请吗？”  
“想过，但没想太多。”  
“那我现在明确告诉你，”Morrison坐正了身体，“我拒绝你的求爱。”  
她放在桌子上的手突然被Reyes紧紧握着，Morrison却像触电一样将手抽走。  
“如果你是因为那天晚上的事情而决定对我负责任的话，我可以很明确地告诉你，我不需要你的责任心，那天晚上对我什么影响都没有，不要自作多情了Gabriel Reyes。”  
她自认自己说得很绝情。  
Reyes是个很横蛮的男人，他是不会容忍有人三番四次违背他的意思的，Morrison觉得自己早就在Reyes头号厌恶的名单上。  
“我爱你。”  
Reyes突然说道。Morrison瞪大了她的眼睛。  
“不是为了作弄你，我知道我爱你。”  
他再次捉住了Morrison的手，这次他没有让她轻易挣脱。  
“这跟你接不接受我没有关系，我只是来告诉你，我爱你。”

Episode 7  
Morrison第一次性经验的对象是Gabriel Reyes，这是一个她决定永远埋藏在心底的秘密。她以为自己伪装得很好。看，游走在军政要员之间的交际花，靠着肉体交易获得了守望先锋指挥官的职位，这就是外界对她的看法，想法僵化又死板的Reyes肯定也是这样看她的。  
其实她并不知道，Reyes从来都没这样看待过Morrison。在他第一次目睹Morrison战斗在战场上的身姿他就知道了，Morrison不是一只金丝雀。  
他们的性格不怎么合适，Reyes在那个胡作非为的晚上之前也从来没想过和Morrison有什么超乎一般关系的发展。  
那天晚上是Morrison先挑逗他的。  
可能是晚餐的时候红酒喝多了，在酒店的房间里，Morrison的确有些意识不清。她的大腿蹭上了Reyes的西装裤，这是她第一次这样做，但她假装自己已经做过无数次，非常熟练。  
Reyes一眼就看穿了她生涩的动作。  
当Reyes将Morrison压在沙发上的时候，她没有任何反抗。  
“你硬了。”  
Morrison似乎没有害羞的意思，她的手干脆利落地触摸鼓起的那部分，并且主动尝试解开皮带的扣子，可是解了半天都解不开。她不想被Reyes知道自己是第一次应对男人的皮带扣的，于是语带愠怒地在Reyes的耳边吹着气说：“你的裤子怎么这么难搞。”  
Reyes确定Morrison真的醉得很厉害，他一手就捉住了她在自己裤头胡乱摸索的手。  
“你要醒醒酒吗，指挥官？”  
Morrison终于解开了那个难缠的扣子，涂了唇膏嫣红的嘴露出了一个微笑。  
“看，我解开了。”  
她抽出了Reyes的皮带，将它随意地扔在了地上。  
“Jackie！”  
“嘘……”  
Morrison捧着Reyes的脸，轻轻亲吻了上去。  
Morrison曾经想过，如果自己当时安心待在伯明顿，是不是就会过上普通的日子，和一个不怎么出色的男人结婚，然后生孩子，那么她的人生将会埋没在伯明顿的乡间，她的名字将不会被世人所熟知。她是个不甘平凡的人，也热爱闯荡，她从来都没有后悔过将简历寄去战略情报局。她做好了这辈子都不结婚和生育的打算。她一早就准备好将自己献给世界了。  
当Reyes紧紧抱住她的腰的时候，心脏似乎燃烧起来了那样疼痛。  
他们的下体已经紧紧贴在了一起，而她分泌的湿滑的液体早就让内裤变得透明。  
当灯被Reyes关掉的时候，Morrison才如梦初醒。  
“等等，Gabe，等等……”  
她的心跳突然加速起来，体温也不寻常地升高。她的身体还没做好准备，可以说，她根本没有经验，不知道怎么做好准备。  
都已经到了这种地步了，她突然害怕起来了。  
Reyes将她湿漉漉的内裤脱了下来，扔在了地上，在黑暗中，他的手指慢慢顺着大腿内侧摸到了那个私密的地方。  
Reyes的手指是热的，Morrison却在发抖。  
“你可以随时反悔。”他的手指停在了湿润的入口前，突然暗下来的房间让他无法看清楚Morrison的眼睛，但他知道对方的眼底肯定写满了惊慌。  
她的眼睛会说话，从来都藏不住秘密。  
Reyes脱下了她的礼服裙子和胸罩，结实的胸膛贴上了Morrison柔软的乳房。这是第一次性的体验，从来没有过的感触让Morrison轻轻呼叫了出来，随之而来心理的兴奋感升腾上来，同时也让她开始紧张和混乱。  
“Gabe，快点……”  
Morrison觉得自己已经准备就绪了，而Reyes却非常耐心地用手指轻轻挑逗着她的下面。  
“有润滑剂吗？”  
Morrison呼吸急促，她伸手勾住了Reyes的脖子，粗声粗气地说：“不需要。”  
“你忍得了痛吗？”  
Morrison用鼻子哼了一声，并挪了挪屁股，让自己的身体打得更开，以告诉Reyes自己真的已经准备好了。  
Reyes的尺寸意外大，光是进去一半，血就流出来了。  
Morrison咬住了嘴唇，想要把所有声音都堵回去，Reyes却恶意地在她耳边说：“叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音。”  
这一句话就像打开了Morrison内心的开关。  
她放开了喉咙开始呻吟起来，声音里面除了痛还有快感，双重的感觉碾磨着她的神经，她连脚趾都蹦到了极致，承受着Reyes的来回抽插。  
“哈啊……啊……啊啊……不要这么快……Gabe……”  
眼泪慢慢渗了出来，弄花了她眼角的妆。  
Reyes亲吻上她的眼角，尝到了眼泪和化妆品的味道。  
除了喘息之外，Reyes没有再说过一句话。

Episode 8  
Morrison肚子里的孩子已经6个月大了，怀孕带来的不良反应让她无法安稳地度过被囚禁的时光。她感觉到自己的身体开始出现各种问题，以前她从来不需要去面对的问题，例如呕吐和抽筋，喉咙处总是有种被什么东西顶着的不适感，让她无法吞咽下任何食物。Reyes在床边给她架了一个输液架，他用他的方法弄来了营养剂，为了方便输液，Morrison的右手手背上有一个留置针，为了避免针头移位，Morrison不常移动她的右手。  
“现在感觉好点儿了？”今天Reyes为Morrison更换留置针头，刚拔出了旧针头，在新的针头插进去之前，Morrison重重地呼出了一口气。  
“如果你让我离开，我的情况会更好。”  
“你知道这不可能的。”  
Reyes在她的手背上涂上碘酒，Morrison突然就把手收了回去。  
“Gabe，”从窗口照进来的日光被Morrison的身体挡了一半，刚好形成了一个模糊的光边，这样的Morrison看上去就像快要从现实当中消失了那样，“放我回去。”  
Reyes是不会答应的。  
现在的Jackie Morrison是名副其实的金丝雀，只属于Gabriel Reyes的金丝雀，而且很快，继承了他们两人血脉的孩子将会降生，他们会组建一个再普通不过的家庭，世人将会逐渐忘记曾在智械危机中作出巨大贡献的英雄Jackie Morrison和Gabriel Reyes的名字。  
Morrison湖水一样澄澈的眼睛直直地盯着Reyes，Reyes没有回避她的眼神，两个人都是这样固执，谁也没有先服软。  
“Gabe，我也是接受士兵强化计划改造的士兵。”  
“我知道。”Reyes拉起了Morrison冰凉的手，“我从一开始就知道了。”  
“所以你应该知道我肚子里的是一个什么样子的怪物。”  
Morrison再次冷漠地抽离了自己的手，这次她没有给任何机会Reyes再去捉住她。  
“你一直在试图摆脱我。”  
Reyes突然一手揪住了Morrison衣服的领子，把她的上半身稍稍提了起来。  
“为什么Jackie？”  
Morrison试图推开突然充满了压迫感的Reyes，可是她失败了。  
“我是一名士兵。”虽然力量上没有占优势，但Morrison并没有就此服输，“我只会将自己的一切奉献给战争。”  
“守望先锋已经完了，你再也不是那个风光的指挥官，你！”  
“只要世界仍没有真正得到和平，那它就仍然需要我。”  
“这个世界不需要你。”  
Reyes按住Morrison的肩膀，狠狠地咬上了她的嘴唇，直到双方都因为缺氧而满脸通红，他才放开了手。  
“而我需要你。”


End file.
